


Midnight Passions

by mean_whale



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Listening to Others Have Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Prompt: Mello/Matt, Wammy's age, blowjobs.Bonus points for 69, and extra brownie points if Near or some other student somehow over hears.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 5





	Midnight Passions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Death Note anonymous kink meme way back when. Very minor edits, I just fixed the most obvious typos.
> 
> [Original post](https://dn-kink.livejournal.com/634.html?thread=1505658#t1505658)

In their relationship Matt was the passionate one. He would spend the whole day playing games, until it was dark, and everyone was supposed to sleep. Then he would sneak out of his room, and wake Mello up with wet kisses and slow strokes on his crotch.

The silence at night was always overwhelming. The light in the bathroom would hum, but they didn’t hear it. For them there was just the rustle of fabric, as Matt tore down Mello’s pants to reach his cock. Mello would try to suppress a moan when Matt’s hot mouth encircled his hard member.

Sometimes Mello would lean against the wall, his hand in Matt’s messy hair, his eyes closed and his mouth open. His chest would rise with rapid breaths, he would buck his hips involuntarily. And the voice he made when he came was enough for Matt to leap over the edge too.

Sometimes Matt would pull Mello down on the floor. Mello’s confused fingers would strip Matt out of his pyjamas and then stroke his leaking cock before letting it bury into his mouth. And Matt would moan around Mello’s cock, making Mello to groan in pleasure, and their competition of pleasing one another continued until one of them came first.

Ever since Near realized what was going on, he would follow the two and listen to them. He did it to have something to blackmail them with, if ever necessary. He never thought he would think about those nights when he was all alone, his cock aching for attention.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)


End file.
